koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Feng Ji
Feng Ji (onyomi: Hō Ki) is one of Yuan Shao's advisors. His first major suggestion to his lord led to Han Fu being tricked into surrendering Ji Province. After Yuan Shao's death, he supported Yuan Shang as the new leader of their forces, which ultimately led to his death at the hands of Yuan Shao's eldest son, Yuan Tan. Roles in Games Feng Ji first appears in Dynasty Warriors 4 at the battle of Ji Province, where he supports Yuan Shang's bid for power as Cao Cao's army turns them against each other. He next appears In Dynasty Warriors 6, as one of Yuan Shao's subordinate officers, remaining back at the main camp until Yuan Shao gives the order for a full charge against Cao Cao's camp. After the initial pincer attack, Feng Ji, in Dynasty Warriors 7, rushes with Wen Chou to see what happened. He sides with and defends Yuan Shang during the Campaign Against the Yuans as well. In 8 Feng Ji serves as one of Mt. Bailong's mountain base camp defenders. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms game series includes Feng Ji as one of Yuan Shao's many supporters. His stats lean towards governing over warfare, which a specialty in persuading other officers and areas to his side. Historical Information Feng Ji began his public service under the Han Dynasty, serving as one of He Jin's supporters. He was among his advisers to recommend killing Jian Shou and the other rebellious members of the court Eunuchs. Feng Ji remained at the capital after He Jin was slain, leaving with Yuan Shao when Shao took his public stand against the new tyrant Dong Zhuo. While in Ganzhou, Feng Ji recommended the strategy that Yuan Shao would later adopt of playing Han Fu and Gongsun Zan off one another, allowing Yuan Shao to take over Ji Province without any major struggle. As his new lord grew in power and authority, Feng Ji joined the faction infighting. This manifested itself the worst when after the battle of Guandu ended in failure for Yuan Shao, he slandered Tian Feng as having laughed at his master's defeat. This incident is fairly strange, as Yuan Shao himself praised Feng Ji for keeping matters of state and personal opinions separate, causing some speculation that Feng Ji's claim was illegitimate, despite what the records say. Regardless, Feng Ji followed his lord in returning to Ye after the battle of Cangting. Once Yuan Shao died, Feng Ji joined the pro Yuan Shang faction, leading it alongside Shen Pei. They quickly established Shang as the heir to Shao before Yuan Tan could reach the capital. After Tan left in a fury over losing what he believed was his birthright, Feng Ji was sent to serve as a liaison for Yuan Shang. This post proved fatal, for when Yuan Shang refused to save his brother from Cao Cao's attacks later that year, Tan killed Feng Ji in revenge. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Romance of the Three Kingdoms introduces Feng Ji in chapter 7 as the advisor who recommended tricking Han Fu into surrendering Ji Province. As a reward, Feng Ji is one of four elevated to a high position once Yuan Shao had control of the land. He is present for Yuan Shao's decisive campaign at Guandu, and in chapter 31, he defamed Tian Feng out of jealousy, which got his rival killed. When Yuan Shao dies, Feng Ji worked with Shen Pei to establish Yuan Shang as lord before Yuan Tan could take it by force. Tan suspected a trap by Shen Pei and Feng Ji, so he sent Guo Tu to suss out the situation. Guo Tu wove a clever trap by requesting the aid of Yuan Shang's primary supporters, which led to Feng Ji and Shen Pei drawing lots on who would go, the draw landing on Feng Ji. In Yuan Tan's camp, Feng Ji was basically a prisoner. When Yuan Shang would not help his brother survive Cao Cao's attack by sending aid, Feng Ji offered to write Shang personally to ask him to lead troops himself. Shen Pei advised ignoring this letter, leading Yuan Tan to kill Feng Ji. Gallery Feng_Ji_(ROTK2).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms II portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK7).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII-VIII portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait Feng_Ji_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Feng Ji (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters